1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally widely known are wire harnesses arranged in vehicles. Wire harnesses connect devices mounted on a vehicle and are used to supply electric power and perform communications. Various techniques for wire harnesses have been developed, including a wire harness disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-97432, for example, capable of being easily formed into a shape along a wiring path.
With recent demand for multifunctional and high-functional vehicles, the wiring path of wire harnesses that connect devices mounted on a vehicle may possibly be complicated, or the number of wiring processes may possibly increase.